xavieracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Tsukiko
Tsubasa Tsukiko'' (羽翼 Tsukiko Tsubasa) '' is a 16-Year-Old Vampire slayer attending St. Xavier's Academy. She is a dark guardian and the best friend of Emma Colleens, as well as the female deuteragonist of the series. Appearance Tsubasa, like all Slayers, possesses a wavish frame and slim physical traits, along with a height small enough for her to escape into small places but tall enough to attack vampires of above average height. Also, despite her small appearance, she is remarkably strong and capable of wielding large weapons and throwing objects twice her weight, another Slayer trait. Tsubasa is actually not as small as most Slayers, a source of teasing for her, as she weighs more than your average slayer and also has bigger features, though she is still smaller than most human girls. Tsubasa has a fair complexion with a light tan and big, olive green eyes. She wears her dirty blonde hair in various styles; however, she most commonly wears her hair up in a side bun on the right part of her head, or in a high ponytail. She seems to enjoy wearing her hair down, but does not do so often. Tsubasa can next to always be seen wearing her Slayer uniform, which consists of a black sweater, black tights, and a black plated skirt with black combat boots that reach just below her knees. On her hips, she keeps a black leather belt that holds her vial of Holy water, a wooden katana, a chain whip and a pistol. Tsubasa has the tattoo of a half moon across her left shoulder blade, and when not in Slayer uniform, is usually seen in the standard girl's school uniform. Personality Tsubasa's personality is complex and holds many sides to it. Like Emma Colleens, Tsubasa is extremely responsable and dutiful. She is always doing her best to fulfill her duty as a Slayer and is seen to take it very seriously, as she believes fulfilling her duty is more important than her own life and well being. Also like Emma, Tsubasa is very polite and stoic at times, towards the Vampires and her elders. Because of Usagi's kindness towards Tsubasa as a child, the Slayer is very grateful towards the latter and always acts in a very respectful manner towards Usagi and her co-workers, maintaining a very formal way of speaking and acting when around her elders. However, unlike Emma, Tsubasa is prone to a bit of a temper and is unexpectedly bashful and modest. She tries her best to keep her feelings in check, even going as far as to say she wishes she was as stoic and cold as Emma, but simply cannot seem to do so. She always bursts out and snaps, whether its angry words,her opinion, or tears. She exhibits multiple traits of a tsundere; she pushes Yuzuki away multiple times throughout the series and tells him she hates him, criticizing him and acting cold, but she cried immensely when she thought he had died and showed much emotion during the times he was in danger, showing she was just acting cold towards him despite her feelings for the vampire. This may be due to her fear and the secret resentment she harbors for Vampires, even if she herself does not realize she still holds a grudge on them for murdering her family. Because of this, perhaps she found herself angry and in denial about loving a vampire. She is also not confident of her build, as she is bigger than most Slayers, and can be easily embarrassed. Many attribute her tsundereness to the fact that she was born from an artist and neurologist, taking the stoic, dutiful, cold traits of a neurologist and the kindness, creativity and emotion of the artist. Despite all this, Tsubasa is always a determined, dutiful individual who displays leadership qualities when necessary and is very good at figuring out people's true intentions. She is an outstanding Slayer and hardly ever disappoints with her work. History Tsubasa is the daughter of an unnamed father and Nana Tsukiko, a succesful neurologists and artist, respectively. She lived with them in a prefecture near Okinawa. Sometime after the girl's seventh birthday, her father and mother got in a fight, with her father arguing that they must get rid of Tsubasa as he knew that her Slayer powers would endanger them. When Nana refused to give up her daughter, Tsubasa's father left them. When Tsubasa was ten, she came into her Slayer powers, unbeknown to her or her family. Because she remained unaware of her powers and duty, Vampires and Demons from all over came and targeted the young girl in order to keep her from killing them before she discovered she was a Slayer. One night, a ruthless Vampire named Toru, a arrived and slaughtered Tsubasa's mother. Tsubasa almost died as well; however, Usagi Tachibana arrived just in time to save the terrified girl. Usagi had been alerted of a Slayer in Okinawa the night before and had been able to locate the Slayer and identify them as Tsubasa earlier that day. Knowing that Tsubasa was instantly in danger, Usagi had set off to rescue the girl and her parents, but had been too late to save the entire family. Usagi then continued with her original plan and took Tsubasa back to St. Xavier's Academy, where she informed Tsubasa of her powers and destiny as a Slayer. Tsubasa was then enrolled into the school, and her legal guardian became her distant Aunt Grace. Usagi took Tsubasa under her wing and trained her as a a Slayer until she turned fourteen, at which time she was enrolled into St. Xavier's and named a Guardian for the Coventry clan, though she is eventually reassigned to the Blackwood clan. Synopsis Relationships Yuzuki ''' ''Main Article: '''Yuzuki '' Yuzuki and Tsubasa share a romantic relationship with each other, but have not officially become a couple. At the beginning of the series, and through most of their relationship, Tsubasa acts cold and rude towards Yuzuki, often distancing herself from him and criticizing him. She refuses to admit that she cares for him in any way, but has repeatedly shown signs that prove otherwise. She expresses extreme concern and worry about his health and well being, both physical and emotional, even though she often tries to brush it off. She also becomes very angry when others try to hurt or say anything bad about him, and has even cried out of empathy for him. She also cried when she thought him dead, and became extremely angry at the culprit, easily dispatching them out of sheer rage and sorrow. Even if at first she is completely cold towards him, as time goes by she slowly opens up to him and considers him to be her best friend, as seen when she asks him to go to her father's funeral with her and when she cried in front of Yuzuki after the funeral, even though she had never let others seen her cry since she was eight. She has expressed comfort around him in similar ways multiple times, and laughs only when around him, as she feels that he "makes her heart less heavy." She trusts him immensely, more than she trusts even Usagi, and though she often denies that her actions are out of love for him even if it's obvious she cares for him, eventually she is able to admit her true feelings. Still, many obstacles keep them from being in a relationship. Yuzuki's family has often said that they will not allow him to love a human, or terrible consequences will be dealt out; not only will they harm Yuzuki, but they will also kill the human. Out of fear for Tsubasa's safety, and because their relationship might interfere with her duties as a Guardian, the two cannot be together. This causes them both pain, as despite admitting they love each other, they must hide their feelings and can't be with the one they love. Emma Colleens Main Article: Emma Colleens Emma and Tsubasa have a sibling type of friendship. Emma acts like an older sister to Tsubasa, who is a year younger. The two are good friends even before they become Guardians of the same vampire clan, and Tsubasa became Emma's first friend when she arrived at the Academy. Because Tsubasa is younger, more impulsive, and less stoic than Emma, she often gets in more tangles and emotional problems than the latter, resulting in Emma listening and at times giving advice to Tsubasa, like an older sister would. Both girls admire each other in a slightly ironic way. Emma wishes she could have as much "passion" (meaning her temper) as Tsubasa, or rather, be able to express that passion and/or temper. Tsubasa wishes she could be as stoic and detached from others as Emma, thinking it'd make things easier, though Tsubasa eventually changes her mind and Emma is also eventually able to express her emotions. The two are very good friends and share a strong bond. They take strength from each other, and are considered best friends. Powers & Abilities *'Slayer Powers: '''Because Tsubasa was born to become a Slayer, she was gifted with special powers that will allow her to become strong enough to kill and fight against the powerful creatures of the night. **'Enhanced Endurance: Vampires have much more endurance than humans, and as a result, Tsubasa also was born with extreme endurance so that she will be able to keep up with a vampire. She is able to run miles at top speed without tiring and go through hours of hard physical training and combat without becoming exhausted. **'Enhanced Speed: '''Tsubasa is extremely fast in her attacks and running speed, and this allows her to run and move at the same pace as a common vampire, if not faster. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Tsubasa is remarkably strong, despite her small, petite figure. She is able to lift items three times her weight with moderate to little effort, in order to fight against all night creatures, who are extraordinarily strong. **'Enhanced Sight: 'If Tsubasa concentrates enough to achieve a calm, focused state of mind, she is able to gain night vision. This power allows her to see clearly in the night and to see with 40/20 vision, seeing detail that is two times further away than most humans can see. **'Enhanced Hearing: 'This power allows Tsubasa to hear even the softests of sounds, which helps her sense if someone is nearby or not even if they're hidden. **'Compulsion Immunity: 'Tsubasa is immune to compulsion, illusion spells, or hypnotism cast on her by vampires or demons, to a certain extent. However, depending on the strength of the spell or compulsion, and on her emotional state, she may become vulnerable to them. **'Martial Arts: 'Like all slayers, Tsubasa is born with the ability to naturally execute all types of Martial Arts when in battle, though they must be practiced and are not perfect at first. Tsubasa is seen to have an aptitude for Kendo out of all the different Martial Arts types she has learnt. **'Fire Magic: 'All slayers are given the power to use basic amounts of magic, since vampires all are born with the ability to manipulate the weather. In order to be more evenly matched against vampires, Tsubasa was gifted with the ability to manipulate small amounts of fire. Her wooden katana is also able to create fire. **'Stealth: 'Tsubasa is very stealthy to make up for her lack of flexibility. She moves even more quietly than Emma. *'Weapons Expert: 'Tsubasa is shown to be very advanced in handling a number of weapons, most notably, a whip and a katana. She has troubles with pistols at times, and tries not to use them often, but exceels with most weapons as a result of five years of hard, excruciatingly hard work. Equipment *'Holy Water: 'Tsubasa keeps a vial of holy water hidden in a leather pouch on her belt. The size and shape of the vial changes depending on the situation, but it's always some sort of black case with a cross on the front. *'Chain Whip: 'A whip is one of Tsubasa's favorite and most often used weapons, since it is effective against all species of people, though not for killing. Tsubasa's whip is made of metal chains and both ends are sharp and spear shaped. *'Wooden Katana- Iruza: 'Tsubasa's weapon of choice is her katana, Iruza, which is sculpted of fine white oak wood. The katana is only for killing and made to slice cleanly through a vampire's body. It was built specially for Tsubasa and needs less effort to impale someone; Tsubasa keeps her Katana hidden during the day time, but uses it for her night time duties. Also, Iruza has the ability to summon fire and wrap itself in this fire. *'Wooden Stake: 'During the day, Tsubasa wears a sharp, simple, small to medium sized wooden stake hidden in a thigh sheath. It is effective for slaying vampires, and the most basic weapon for a slayer to have. *'Pistols: 'Tsubasa keeps a pistol during both the day and night time. This pistol has bullets effective in killing both Demons and Werewolves in order to keep the clan safe at all hours. This is the only weapon Tsubasa wears twenty four seven, and is a sleek black gun. She keeps it next to her wooden stake in a holster on her thigh during the day time. Battles & Events Trivia *Tsubasa was originally named "Clara" *Tsubasa originally was not supposed to be a slayer or a guardian, but rather, just a serious girl who happened to find out about the vampires in school and was dragged into the war. *Tsubasa's last name means moon child (Tsuki - moon and ko - child), which fits with her slayer duty to slay night creatures. Her first name means wings, and put togethe,r her name means something like winged moon child. *Tsubasa's last name, Tsukiko, is the last name of two other characters in a manga series X39 by the same artist and author, Kaori Hanako. Quotes *"....Maybe it's better to be like that...unfeeling and cold...after all, it spares you the pain emotions bring...but then again, it also spares you the happiness...and at the same time, to not feel, that isn't human...humans are made of feelings. People are made of feelings...so to not feel, that makes you stop being human and a person...doesn't it..." -Tsubasa Tsukiko to Yuzuki '' *''"This world would be a lot darker if it didn't have you in it, so don't ask me to be the one to make things dark." '' *''"I tried not to care. Because he left us, I told myself I didn't need him, didn't need any father, didn't care if he was gone. I never realized that someday he really would be gone. I wonder if that would have changed anything; probably not, because people, especially me, have a habit of denying everything until it slaps me across the face and makes itself known." '' *''"I'm going to kill her. I have to kill her. We promised each other that the day we took any innocent life, the day we walked in darkness with absolutely no light to lead us back, we would take a stake and pierce it through our hearts. She'd do it for me. I have to do it for her. Living in the darkness, living without being really alive....living without knowing the value of life...thriving on the pain of others...lost, without emotion or morals...that's no life at all." -Tsubasa Tsukiko to Setsuno Rekkoku '' *''"Not being able to be with the one you love...because it compromises their well being, happiness, anything at all...is extremely painful. Being forced to be away from someone you care about more than your own life...it's the worst pain in this world." -Tsubasa Tsukiko to Mari Sakamoto' '